


Feather Follies

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Gen, Soft Vore, Vore, more bitties from my store, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:52:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: A much loved Heron (horrorswap!bird!Papyrus) bitty is a little dense and needs some help from his fishy friends





	Feather Follies

He liked watching the pond. It was quiet, save for the waterfall near the back of it against the fence.

Legs liked his home. He liked his owner. And he really liked his housemates.

Namely the delicious merbitties in the pond.

He couldn’t exactly stop himself from drooling as he watched the colorful tails slip around in the water. Oooh, fish were just so good….he wondered how different magic colors tasted.

However, before he could wonder much more, his stomach growled loud enough to startled him into squawking, both noises alerting the mers in the water.

“Hi Legs!” Starshine, the little swap-sans mer, smiled as he surfaced. “Was that you?”

“thought it was a cat’r somethin’,” added Munch, a fell sans mer. The whole pond was full of little sans’, with the few more aggressive types in an aquarium inside. Legs was the only Papyrus type in the whole house.

“j-just a lil’ hungry, guys. sorry.” Legs wasn’t the smartest bird in the roost, even if his typing would make him witty normally. He was a simple guy, really. Food, affection, and safety were all he really wanted out of life. And right now he was running on empty for two of those things because their owner was at class right now.

“shouldn’t you have some food left out for you?” Flounder, the classic sans mer and leader of the pond, was leaning on the rocks at the edge of the pond, looking up worriedly.

“kinda ate that already…” Legs blushed, a little ashamed. He couldn’t help it! If there was food out, he just HAD to eat all of it. Even if his owner had said it was supposed to be for two meals and not one. Oops.

“OF COURSE YOU DID!” the magenta Fellswap mer had just surfaced along with his purple swapfell companion. “YOU’D GIVE ANY BITTY A RUN FOR THEIR MONEY FOR BIGGEST GLUTTON!”

“thanks for the confidence, cole.” Legs didn’t like Cole very much, even if his “twin”, Canty, was fine.

Canty giggled and swam over, “POOR LEGS HAS NO FOOD. TOO BAD WE AREN’T REAL FISH OR YOU COULD EAT US.”

A soft whine came from legs as he folded his long limbs and flopped his head over on the edge of the pond, “guys, don’t tease me. i’m seriously hungry.” Another grumble clenched his empty stomach and Legs couldn’t bring himself to get up.

Starshine and Flounder were close enough to pat him pityingly, with the former asking in concern, “Would we be able to do anything for you? Having your poor tummy so empty can’t be good for you.”

Flounder nodded, and Legs muttered, “not unless you all wanna fill it up yourself, nah.”

Canty gasped, darting forward, “LEMME IN! I’LL BE GOOD FOR YOU!”

Cole was not far behind, though he looked panicked, “DON’T LISTEN TO HIM! IT’S A TRICK!” Being the newest bitties in the house, Cole wasn’t as trusting of Legs as the others, even if his more social brother was.

“no tricks.” Munch came forward and chuckled, prying Legs’ mouth open with some reluctance from the bird. “i’ve lived with this knucklehead for a long time. he’s harmless.”

Legs shivered a little as a bloom of cherry flavor went across his tongue when Munch slid in on his own, completely relaxed. “go ahead, bud. I trust ya.” That little reassurance was enough to let Legs sit up and swallow, sighing in relief as soon as he did.

“geeze, that feels so much better.”

The other fish were watching him, or more exactly watching Munch slide down his throat and plop unceremoniously into his belly. “uh, guys? are you okay?”

Starshine’s eyes were big and bright, “CAN I GO NEXT?!”

“NO, IT’S MY TURN! I ASKED FIRST!” Canty interjected.

“guys, please,” Legs blushed and ruffled his feathers, “i probably have enough room for everybody if you want to come in. don’t fight.”

“OKAY, BUT I’M GOING NEXT!” Canty held up his arms and giggled, “I DON’T WANT MUNCH TO HAVE ALL THE FUN!”

Legs nodded and leaned his head down again, letting Canty launch himself into his mouth with a squeal of excitement. It was easy enough to lean his head back and gulp the mouthful of grape soda flavor down, and Cole shivered as he watched the dark purple glow slip down the amber tube of Legs’ throat.

“S-STARSHINE, COULD I-?”

The kindly swap mer cut Cole off, “OF COURSE YOU CAN GO NEXT!” Starshine quieted himself as he hugged Cole, “I know how much being without Canty bothers you. It’s okay.”

Cole hugged back, then yelped softly as Legs picked him up around the waist, now dangling him from between his teeth. Starshine giggled, earning a grumpy huff from the embarrassed Cole before he was slurped up.

Legs didn’t take his time, just swallowing quickly, thought he did lick his teeth happily, “heheh, raspberry. I like it.”

“wait, do we taste different?” Flounder was suddenly interested, and his smile got brighter, “ehehe, you gotta tell me all about it once we get back out.”

“will do, buddy,” Legs was feeling so much more energetic now, “but let’s get starshine in before he explodes.”

“I WON’T EXPLODE! BUT I MIGHT BE IRRITATED.” Starshine was swimming in circles, so eager to have his turn. “I WANT TO GO ON THE SLIDE!”

Legs fluffed up again, flattered that the little fish was so interested, but gently picked him up in his mouth and let his slippery body follow gravity, only needing a small swallow to finish the job. The surprising taste of mint left a chill in his throat, and Legs had to shake his head a bit to fight of a full body chill.

“y’know,” Flounder leaned on his elbow, “if you’re still kinda peckish after this, you can ask the aquarium guys if you want. we haven’t gotten a good visit with them in a while.”

Legs croaked softly in a laugh at the pun, but nodded, “i think that’s a great idea. It’ll go swimmingly.”

Flounder chuckled, and lay completely still as Legs picked him up. He wasn’t gonna get flustered just because this was a new experience. Legs let him sit a bit, liking the heavy flavor of blueberry he was getting, as he went inside through the cat door. Er, well, it was actually just HIS door, but it was made for cats.

A soft snoring came to Legs’ attention, and he hummed happily. Flounder had fallen asleep in his mouth! That was super cute, and it made him feel special and trusted. But he’d have to talk to get the tank gang to come inside, so he had to swallow his little friend.

“guys?” Legs peeked from the kitchen (where the back door was) into the living room where the aquarium sat.

The tank bitties were a bit bigger than the outside set, but they were still cute little sans types.

“whatcha’ doin’, legs?” came the voice of Marlon, the undertomb mer who was pretty much in charge in the house. “an’ what’s with the lightshow?” He gestured down and Legs covered his stomach shyly.

“eh…the boys outside wanted to visit. Or at least flounder did. B-but I was hungry so they’re helping me out?” He didn’t like explaining himself, but Marlon just laughed good naturedly.

“aw heck, that’s cute,” Marlon snickered as the other four bitties caught sight of Legs and surfaced, “so you want we should head in there, too? might get crowded, ‘specially if ya don’t got any water in there.”

“oh shoot, yeah, I should drink something,” Legs looked worried, but Casey, the horrorswap bitty, cleared his throat.

“Don’t worry, Legs, you can have something after we get in. We’re all quite fine with under an hour’s exposure to air.” Casey was always nice, even if he did try to set up a piano wire puzzle once when he first got here.

Nodding, Legs shuffled over and asked, “so you’re all good with this?”

“ehehe, yeah. we’re good,” Casey’s mate, Jester, a horrofell mer, answered. “just fishin’ for compliments at this point, ahahaha.”

Jester gave a pat to Beetle, his silent companion and the second biggest bitty in the house. Beetle had a split jaw and couldn’t speak, but he was nodding and the little bubbles of magic coming out of his skull were their normal blue and orange.

One bitty wasn’t answering.

Whisper, the horror sans, had dove back into the tank and was hiding in the weeds. “oh. okay, um…whisper can watch the tank!” Legs wasn’t going to force the quiet bitty to do anything he didn’t want to.

Marlon motioned, “hey, bud, let me go first. Beetle, you good with going next so we got all the big boys in at once?”

Beetle shook his head, motioned down to Whisper, and sank so he could be with him for a little while.

“ah, ok. He’s gonna try to get whisper to come around,” Marlon shrugged, and Legs leaned down so the bigger fish could get into his mouth. It was nice to see he had a different flavor than the others so far, despite his magic also being red. He tasted like cranberries, and Legs liked that tartness after so much sweet earlier.

Being a lot bigger, though, it took Legs a few gulps to get him down, and he could definitely feel the difference in weight when Marlon slipped in with the others.

“Does that feel good?” Casey smiled softly, “I know I like when our lovely owner gives us fresh minnows.”

Legs nodded, sighing softly, “yeah. something special about warm and wiggly food. Not that you guys are food, but…” he scrambled to back off, but Casey just laughed.

“We know! You’ve been our big buddy all along, Legs. We love you.” And from the way Jester nodded and nuzzled Casey, Legs was definitely got the message. They weren’t scared of him, and Casey was a sweet taste of sugared violets mixed with the strawberry jam of Jester’s magic since they went in together.

Legs almost sang he was so happy. All his little fishy friends tasted so good! When his mouth was empty again, he chirped softly to get Beetle’s attention.

Beetle surfaced and purred. Whisper seemed to have come around, at least from what Legs could see. The shyer bitty was curled up in Beetle’s arms, looking warily at Legs with his one working eye.

“please don’t be scared, whisper,” Legs murmured, soul pulsing softly from reaching out to the other bitty. “I know I’m big, but all the better to keep you safe, right?”

Whisper nodded, and with Beetle’s help, was gently placed on Legs’ tongue and brought in. He tasted like tomato soup, and Legs was more than delighted at the discovery, though he was more concentrated on being gentle with Whisper as he send him down. He felt the others shift and had to move his feet to adjust to the strange sensation.

Beetle gave his face a pat, then nuzzled him gently.

“thanks, pal. you ready for a warmer house?” Legs and Beetle were always close, as the first and second family members respectively to be adopted. Now they’d get to be even closer as Beetle coos his affirmative with a grin.

Legs very gently put Beetle in his mouth, getting a wonderful taste of cinnamon and a soft vibration with his friend’s purring. Now he had to work, head back and swallowing thickly over and over till he could pant with a clear mouth.

He groaned softly when Beetle slipped inside, feeling warm and heavy and blissfully full. But he had to drink some water so the mers would be more comfortable, so he went back to the bathroom.

The sink here was easier to reach the faucet, and he stuck his head into the basin and turned on the stream, drinking like a water fountain. The water was cool and refreshing, and he just drank mindlessly, humming softly every so often.

Then a thump against the inside of his stomach made him stop, lifting his head slowly as the full weight of the water hit him. Legs hiccuped, feeling and hearing the liquid slosh around at the jolt, then asked, “y-you guys okay?”

Several small hands and skulls rub gently against the walls, and Legs chirrups softly, waddling to his nest in the back bedroom gingerly.

It felt good to be full, and to have so many little souls close to his own. His nest was warm, especially with his blanket over his back, and Legs yawned as the swirls and flicks of the fishes’ movements caused small burbling sounds. “you guys wake me up if you feel bad, ok?”

More rubs and nuzzles. Okay good. Legs cuddled in his blanket and let himself drift off.

–

Casey purred softly, “Big guy’s asleep,” he was cuddled up into the wall, Jester also napping beside him.

“He was very empty. I was worried,” Starshine adds as he drifts past. “Our poor birdy was probably in pain.”

Beetle groaned softly, floating in the middle with Whisper clinging to his back. He was worried too.

“don’tcha count legs out, guys,” Munch carefully guided the snoozing Flounder down into the cuddle pile with Jester, “he may not be too bright, but he knows how to take care’a himself. an’ I ain’t gonna complain with a warm, safe place to talk with you guys. ‘s a cryin’ shame we gotta keep separate. Can’t wait till the boss gets a bigger tank so we can all hang out inside.”

Canty was cuddling the wall aggressively. “I LOVE LEGS! HE’S AS SOFT INSIDE AS SEA GRASS! AND HE LIKES US!”

His twin just nodded, still unsure about this whole situation. He didn’t want to admit he was, though.

Marlon was resting at the bottom, liking the feeling of being cradled and the soft rolling of the false muscle into his back, “he’s a peach, really. ‘n I’m glad we all got together for once. Been too long.”

The wakeful bitties chatted happily while their companions, big and small, dozed on.

–

“Legs!”

He started at his name, instinctively unfurling his wings to their full length to look bigger.

“Legs, be honest with me,” his owner looked a little frantic, “Do you know where the mers went?”

Still sleepy, he nodded before standing up and showing them his rounded belly with a smile.

“LEGS!”

Oh, that was panic, “no no no, they’re safe.” His feathers frizzed to their full extent, and his movement got all the fishes inside moving and glowing. “see? See?”

“But why???” their owner was still pale as they motioned for him to come closer, which he did. They started stroking his head gently.

“got hungry cause I ate everything you left at breakfast.” Legs was honest, and he knew when he’d messed up, “so they offered to go in and hold me over. Drank a lotta water so they’d be comfy, too.”

“I can see that,” their voice was tired, “I just got scared when there was nobody around. I just can’t lose you boys.”

“can’t lose us. We don’t move enough,” he joked, enjoying the touch of his loving owner.

“Okay, big boy,” they sighed, gently picking him up around the waist (as best they could anyway). “Let’s get you to the tub so you can let them out. whoo….never realized how heavy you guys all are together.”

Legs just let his head rest on their shoulder, glad they were home and that nobody got mad. He’d prefer not to have any bad feelings when nobody was hurt.

—

Their owner just didn’t know what to do.

All the little mers were perfectly fine, nuzzling up against their bigger friend’s leg bones after he let them loose in the tub. Legs himself was just sitting in the water, cooing and happy.

While it was very disturbing, at least after the warnings that came with adopting a Heron bitty like Legs, to find all their precious fishies gone, they couldn’t actually be mad at Legs. The mer bitties were fine, and they were clearly unconcerned with what had happened.

And Legs, for his part, had been cooperative. Even beyond that, as soon as the bitties were loose, he got a real fish for his dinner and seemed pleased. He was very obvious in his affection for the littler skeletons, and Beetle especially returned that. It was so sweet watching the big fish laying against Legs’ side, clicking and humming contentedly.

It had been silly to worry, really, but…maybe next time they had a long day away from home, they’d just send a friend over to feed Legs. Just in case.


End file.
